Règne Ephémère
by Silwia
Summary: Dorénavant, le monde des vampires se retrouve disloqué en plusieurs groupes, qu'ils soient rebelles ou toujours sous le joug des traditions... Markus a disparu, Kraven prépare un coup, et les nouveaux chefs des deux clans vampires et lycans craignent le p
1. Le piège

**Chapitre 1 : Le piège**

Aaricia regarda sa montre; il était minuit pile. Elle se trouvait sur une passerelle qui traversait une autoroute où les voitures et camions ne cessaient de circuler malgré l'heure tardive. Une nuit noire l'enveloppait et seuls les phares des engins étaient sources de lumière. Aaricia était une jeune femme assez élancée et fine au visage fin et pâle. Ses yeux qui étaient naturellement verts prenaient une teinte bleu turquoise parfois, et sa peau qui était à l'origine mate, était devenue claire et étrangement douce. Son petit nez aquilin s'harmonisait avec une bouche pulpeuse et des yeux en amandes d'une finesse exquise. Sa longue chevelure brune retombait en cascade sur ses frêles épaules; elle était vêtue entièrement de noir, portant un grand manteau lui arrivant aux chevilles et une combinaison qui ne la gênait pas dans ses mouvements. Elle jeta un second bref coup d'œil à sa montre puis posa son regard sur un gros camion qui arrivait à vitesse raisonnable. Alors qu'il allait passer sous la passerelle, rapidement elle s'appuya sur la barrière pour plonger dans le vide. Elle retomba sur la lourde cloison en fer du camion, les deux pieds bien ancrés puis elle dégaina l'arme qu'elle tenait à la ceinture. En quelques pas déterminés, elle arriva à la petite trappe face à elle qui s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser apparaître le canon d'un fusil à pompe. Elle fut plus rapide que son agresseur en lui logeant deux balles dans le front puis elle sauta par la trappe. A peine eu t'elle les pieds au sol qu'elle se tourna, l'arme tendue vers les deux hommes qui se dressaient devant elle, menaçants. Elle vida son chargeur sur eux, figeant de multiples balles dans la cuisse de l'un et dans le torse de l'autre. Elle rechargea son arme et se dirigea vers la soute arrière du camion. Deux autres hommes voulurent se saisir d'elle mais d'un coup de pied énergique et d'un coup de coude bien placé, elle les envoya contre la paroi du camion. Dans sa progression, elle tua quelques autres hommes armés jusqu'aux dents puis lorsqu'elle pénétra là où elle devait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle fut surprise par un homme qui l'enserra par derrière. Il passa son bras autour de son coup et la pressa contre lui de telle façon que son souffle fut coupé. En tentant de se dégager, elle pris appui contre un mur puis tenta de rejeter son ennemi mais en vain; il était solidement accroché à elle. Alors que la pression contre son cou se fit plus forte et qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre les deux armes qui avaient roulé à terre, ses yeux s'éclaircirent, affinant sa pupille et se teintant d'un bleu pâle. Sa bouche, grande ouverte laissa entrevoir deux canines longues et saillantes. En un éclair, l'homme se retrouva à terre, le bras cassé; la jeune femme se jeta sur lui, saisissant son cou entre ses mains et plongeant ses longues canines dans sa chair tendre. Quelques secondes après, elle rejeta l'homme, s'empêchant de le vider de son sang. Son regard se troubla alors qu'elle fixait cet homme qui suffoquait de douleur. Elle attrapa l'arme qui jonchait au sol prés d'elle puis avec un seul coup de feu, elle mit fin à ses souffrances. Du revers de sa main, elle essuya le mince filet de sang qui tâchait sa bouche, puis resta quelques instants immobile, attendant que ses iris reprennent leur teinte d'origine. Lorsqu'elle se sentit plus calme, elle imbriqua ses armes dans sa ceinture et examina l'endroit où elle se trouvait; les portes du camion étaient visibles au bout et une série de caisses en bois obstruaient son champ de vision. Dans un coin, elle aperçut une cage en ferraille et elle se douta alors que c'était là que se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait. Ramenant une arme en l'air, elle approcha à pas lents, tentant de sentir si il y avait la présence de ses adversaires. Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre au dessus d'elle, sur le toit du camion. Le ronronnement d'un moteur insuffla l'idée à Aaricia qu'un hélicoptère se tenait en suspens dans les airs; ils avaient tout prévu... Sans méfiance et déterminée, elle s'approcha de la cage et vit qu'il n'y avait rien dedans. Dans un juron de rage, elle chercha désespérément des yeux une trappe qui pouvait la faire sortir du camion mais elle ne vit rien. Le camion roulait toujours, alors qu'un débarquement se faisait entendre sur le haut du camion. Elle regarda les deux portes du bout du camion mais elles avaient été scellées intelligemment. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, pour traverser le camion avant que d'autres hommes débarquent. Lorsqu'elle passa à la hauteur de la trappe, des balles sifflèrent; trois soldats en équipement de l'armée étaient descendus et s'en prenaient à elle. Elle plongea à terre, enchaînant une roulade prolongée d'un saut où son pied alla frapper de plein fouet la mâchoire d'un des deux hommes qui fut jeté à terre. Elle pénétra en hâte dans la cabine du conducteur où trois hommes l'attendaient de pied ferme, armes au poing. L'un l'accueillit en lui frappant le visage et un autre bondit sur elle la plaquant au sol alors que le troisième tentait de se concentrer sur la trajectoire du véhicule. L'arme d'Aaricia glissa le long du couloir, la laissant sans défense alors que l'un de ses adversaires avait saisi l'autre. Maintenant, trois canons étaient pointés vers elle, la menaçant de la trouer à n'importe quel moment.

Ne bouges pas ! hurla l'un des deux hommes qui la menaçait; Franck, dis leur de venir.

Le dénommé Franck hurla aux soldats qu'elle était dorénavant sans danger, ce qui était plus ou moins faux. Voyant que cinq ou six soldats arrivaient vers elle, elle tenta de se dégager de ses attaquants en bondissant sur eux. Elle attrapa la tête de l'un et la buta contre la paroi en ferraille du camion. Un coup de feu retentit et elle ressentit un petit picotement dans l'omoplate droite. Elle se tourna vers l'autre homme et le poussa contre le pare-brise qui alla se briser sous le choc. Quelques balles sifflèrent, venant des soldats et elle réussit à se baisser pour les éviter. Les rafales explosèrent le pare-brise et tuèrent le chauffeur sur le coup. La camion dériva vers la droite, menaçant d'aller se fracasser contre la barrière de sécurité. Aaricia sentit encore que ses yeux se brouillaient sous sa colère puis sans hésiter, elle plongea sur le capot, réussit à se stabiliser sur ses pieds pour retomber sur le bas côté avant que le camion ne touche la barrière dans une violente explosion. La plupart des voitures s'arrêtèrent pour éviter l'onde de choc et les gens commencèrent à sortir de leur voitures. Aaricia leva les yeux au ciel; l'hélicoptère continuait de tourner dans le ciel, l'éclairant de sa lumière éblouissante. Elle put percevoir un tireur d'élite par la portière ouverte qui tentait de la viser. Elle posa sa main sur son omoplate douloureuse et en sentit le liquide chaud et gluant qui s'écoulait le long de son dos. N'hésitant pas, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible en sautant par dessus la barrière de sécurité qui séparait l'autoroute de la nature farouche. En lançant de petits regards furtifs vers l'hélicoptère qui tournoyait toujours et qui tentait de ne pas la perdre de vue, elle grimpa le long du grillage qui la séparait d'une forêt d'immenses arbres dont les ombres se découpaient au sol. Elle entendit l'appareil atterrir en hâte sur l'autoroute barrée et put deviner le bruit des pas des soldats qui se dispersaient pour la retrouver. Elle sortit rapidement le téléphone cellulaire de sa poche et le porta à son oreille.

J'ai besoin de toi ! lança-elle avec une voix saccadée.

Elle donna quelques renseignements sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait à la personne qui l'écoutait puis raccrocha tout en regardant derrière elle. Les soldats devaient à peu prés une douzaine à s'être enfoncés dans la forêt à sa poursuite; la seule solution pour le moment vu son état était de trouver refuge quelque part où elle pourrait recevoir toute l'aide nécessaire pour se sortir de là. En montant le long d'une pente abrupte entourée d'arbres, elle repéra un petit bâtiment gris de la taille d'une salle et qui pouvait peut-être lui être utile. Cela devait être une borne qui conduisait à un petit tunnel qui traversait l'autoroute sous terre. Elle douta quelques instants, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de pénétrer dans ce lieu où elle pourrait facilement se faire prendre mais elle finit par défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied bref et rapide pour rentrer en tout hâte à l'intérieur. Aucune lumière n'était visible mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème vu sa faculté de voir la nuit. Elle s'arrêta un instant, entendant seulement le bruit de sa respiration puis dévala le seul escalier qui s'offrait à elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'était pas seulement un couloir mais des portes étaient visibles sur les côtés, la plupart, étant condamnés. Hésitante, elle tourna la poignée de la première porte qu'elle croisa et pénétra dans une petite salle poussiéreuse où du matériel électrique avait été entassé. Elle tendit l'oreille; des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre et elle dut quitter la pièce pour courir à l'autre bout du tunnel où une autre porte donnait sur l'autre côté de l'autoroute. L'hélicoptère sillonnait tout le périmètre tentant désespérément de trouver sa trace. Aaricia sentit son téléphone vibrait et elle aperçut une porche noire dérapant bruyamment sur les débris de l'accident. Elle avait quelques mètres à parcourir pour sauter le grillage et elle devait traverser la voie où les voitures continuaient à rouler en sens inverse. De la voiture noire, sortit un homme, vêtu de noir, une grosse arme de pointe à la main.

Kylian... siffla-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle vit une balle la frôler pour aller se figer dans un épais tronc d'arbre.

Elle se remit à courir, ne se retournant pas alors que l'homme qui l'attendait ouvrit le feu sur l'hélicoptère qui répondait ardemment à ses attaques. Elle dut traverser la voie de l'autoroute, tentant d'éviter les éblouissements que créer les voitures, klaxonnant à tout va. Elle crut qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à l'autre bout mais ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle grimpait sur la barrière pour rejoindre la porche noire. Les soldats qui étaient derrière elle s'étaient placés en hauteur pour pouvoir l'atteindre mais elle évita les balles avec grâce et légèreté et plongea sur la banquette arrière alors que le dénommé Kylian se repliait et faisait démarrer le moteur en trombe, filant telle une flèche sur l'autoroute accidentée.

Aaricia, allongée sur le ventre, se redressa rapidement pour rapprochait sa tête du conducteur.

Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda-elle d'une voix sèche; c'est pas toi que j'ai appelé !

Salut Cya, enchaîna-il, le sourire aux lèvres! Content de te voir grande sœur !

Kylian avait un ans de moins qu'Aaricia mais une grande brèche les séparait. Il ne pensait qu'à se donner aux des plaisirs inutiles tels que Kraven les promulguait; il tuait des humains impitoyablement pour s'en nourrir, et passait son temps en profitant des plaisirs charnels. Il n'avait aucun sens du devoir et était déloyal; Aaricia le haïssait malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Physiquement, Kylian était assez grand, bien bâti, brun et ténébreux; il était beau gosse et cela lui permettait de trouvait beaucoup de victimes en soirée. Ses cheveux étaient courts et en bataille, ses yeux noisettes en amandes brillaient malicieusement et lorsqu'il souriait une fossette charmante se creusait dans le pli de sa joue. Il reflétait à la fois l'ange et le démon; d'une beauté angélique mais à la fois maléfique. Toute sa personne était d'un paradoxe étonnant que même sa sœur n'arrivait plus à cerner. Lorsqu'il s'énervait ou se donnait entièrement à sa condition de vampire, ses iris prenaient une teinte émeraude arborant des tâches dorées. Aaricia renouvela se critique d'un ton amer.

Je me baladais dans le coin, souffla-il manquant totalement de sérieux aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se vautra sur la banquette en cuir, sentant qu'elle perdait toujours du sang.

Belial a parlé de ton soucis et j'ai tenu personnellement à venir te chercher... ajouta alors Kylian en regardant dans le rétroviseur ; d'ailleurs, il en a encore fait tout un plat!

Aaricia leva les yeux au ciel puis tenta de trouver un morceau de chiffon pour éponger les grosses traînées de sang qu'elle avait laissé sur le cuir.

On sera bientôt rentré, dit Kylian; à part si tes amis nous collent au cul !

Aaricia eut le réflexe de regarder derrière mais elle ne vit rien; ils n'étaient pas suivis et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Elle retomba lourdement et posa sa tête sur le dossier alors que ses paupières se fermèrent la plongeant dans une obscurité exquise...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans le Manoir, allongée sur son lit. Le premier réflexe qu'elle eut fut de poser la main sur son omoplate; celle-ci avait été bandée. Aaricia se leva prestement puis se dirigea vers le petit verre de sang qui était posé sur la table. Elle se délecta du moment où le liquide pénétra dans sa bouche pour couler le long de sa gorge et nourrir ses entrailles. Elle pénétra dans la petite salle de bain puis défit le bandage, laissant voir seulement une petite cicatrice là où la balle était entrée. Après avoir prise une longue douche, elle se décida d'aller parler à Liam. Liam était le nouveau chef après Viktor qui maintenait le règne des vampires; en effet, Markus, après avoir été éveillé par le sang du lycan, étant devenu hybride des deux créatures, avait disparu. De nombreuses recherches n'avaient malheureusement rien donné. Celui-ci s'était complètement évaporé, laissant là un clan meurtri, sans guide. Selene et Michael avaient quitté la Roumanie pour se rendre en Amérique où ils avaient fondé une seconde communauté de vampires. Liam, un vampire au pouvoir mystérieux presque hypnotique, s'étant opposé à Kraven, avait été élu pour prendre le pouvoir de leur communauté. Dorénavant, il n'y avait plus d'ancien excepté Markus qui avait disparu. L'inquiétude s'était immiscée dans le clan et Liam, ne tentait pas grand chose pour la reconstruction. Après la mort de Lucian, un autre lycan prit le pouvoir : Drakan, un être impitoyable mais qui avait tout de même le sens de la bravoure. Lui et Liam avaient pu trouvé un plan d'entente pour le moment mais ils sentaient tous deux que cela ne tenait qu'à un fil... Le problème était que des groupes s'étaient éparpillés partout dans le monde, créant là leur tour d'autres communautés indépendantes de lycans et de vampires. Le monde était devenu instable; trop de rébellion, de meurtres qui éveillaient des soupçons chez les humains. Un groupe de force spéciale armée avait été créée, déguisant toutes les disparitions et les meurtres; les gouvernements mentaient et cachaient la vérité à leur peuple. Cette division tentait désespérément d'éliminer les éléments potentiels connus des deux clans. Certains qui étaient pris, étaient emmenés dans des laboratoires pour toutes sortes d'expériences odieuses alors que d'autres étaient tués comme de vulgaires animaux. Aucun terrain d'entente n'était possible entre ces clans. Les chasses à l'homme recommençaient; tous s'entretuaient sans pitié.

Aaricia traversa les couloirs et frappa à l'une des nombreuses portes. Sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil en cuir face au bureau où était assis un homme. Il était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs qu'il attachait la plupart du temps et des grands yeux noirs qui s'assombrissaient encore plus dans ses moments de fureur. Ses joues creuses relevaient sa bouche gracieuse qui formait toujours une petite moue attirante. Mentalement, il restait mystérieux aux yeux de tous; jamais personne ne l'avait vu se battre mais des bruits courraient qu'il avait une puissance inouïe aussi mystérieuse que lui. Difficile à cerner, c'était le genre d'homme qui attirait même si on serait amené à le détester par son caractère souvent froid. Physiquement, il paraissait avoir à peine trente ans alors qu'il en avait deux cent quarante. Aaricia ne le connaissait pas vraiment; personne ne le connaissait. Elle effectuait des missions pour lui et il n'appréciait pas Kylian, ce qu'ils avaient en commun.

Tout vêtu de noir, il fumait une cigarette tout en fixant un point invisible sur le côté droit de la pièce. Tout en aspirant une bouffée de fumée, ses yeux se rivèrent peu à peu sur elle, froids et impassibles. Il y eut cinq minutes durant lesquelles leur regards se confrontèrent sans dire mots. Il avait un regard à vous glacer le sang; ce vampire était le plus impénétrable connu de son espèce. Il souffla un léger nuage de fumée puis il éteignit sa cigarette ne lâchant pas son regard. Aaricia, malgré son vœux de soutenir le silence qui régnait pour le concurrencer, ne put s'empêcher de le briser.

C'était un piège... lança-elle; j'aurais du m'en douter... Ils m'attendaient avec toutes une hordes de soldats enragés...

Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres puis posa les coudes sur le bureau, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre brièvement.

"Enragés" ne convient pas... souffla-il de sa voix grave; ils sont bien trop intelligents pour être "enragés"... C'était une diversion : Le convoi est passé par ailleurs; la route vers le sud sans doute.

Aaricia déglutit difficilement.

Vous le saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit... souffla-elle, rancunière; des bruits courts que vingt autres de nos hommes ont quitté la communauté. Est ce vrai ?

Que croyez-vous ? demanda-il sans attendre de réponse; tout le clan se désintègre peu à peu... Kraven a monté un coup et tous s'allient à lui ou à d'autres groupes indépendants qui sèment la terreur... Tous ont choisi leur voix...

Il caressa du bout des doigts une cigarette qu'il tira du paquet.

Et vous Aaricia... souffla-il dans un léger murmure enivrant; quel est la vôtre ?

Tous se sont peut-être laissé berner par votre pouvoir, débita-elle; mais ça ne marche pas avec moi... Je veux reprendre le flambeau et faire perdurer ce clan !

Elle se leva écartant le siège d'un geste sec.

Pourquoi ne pas laisser le pouvoir à ceux qui peuvent l'assumer ? ajouta-elle tout en fusillant le vampire du regard.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Liam, laissant entrevoir de longues canines blanches. Il attrapa le briquet puis alluma la cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche.

Je vous admire Aaricia... souffla-il; j'espère seulement que vos rêves et illusions ne s'effondreront pas avec tout le reste...

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard aussi mauvais que les précédents puis sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. A peine fut-elle dans le couloir qu'elle s'appuya contre le mur pour stabiliser sa respiration. Ses yeux avaient pris une légère teinte bleutée pendant son entretien. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir aussi peur de cet homme...

Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas lui en parler ! Il va encore me coller des sales missions sur le dos ! cria un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et au bouc tressé.

Il se nommait Belial et c'était le maître d'arme, connu comme un professionnel. Il aidait souvent Aaricia dans ses missions mais la plupart du temps, il servait de messager entre Liam et Drakan. Aaricia saisit une nouvelle gamme de gros calibre dans sa main et l'essaya sur une cible.

Désolée, enchaîna-elle; mais il fallait que ça sorte... Ce pourri m'emmerde...

Belial posa ses yeux verts sur elle et un doux sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Ce pourri est notre chef pour l'instant... ajouta-il tout en rechargeant une arme; et il va le rester jusqu'à ce que le peu de gens qu'il nous reste, c'est à dire trente à tout casser, veuille bien le réformer et élire un nouveau chef ! Et tu sais très bien que cela est impossible vu que tous tremblent de son pouvoir mystérieux. Tous veulent croire au miracle Cya...

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça; seul son frère avait été assez tenté de la nommer ainsi... Elle se tourna vers lui et afficha un regard désespéré à son égard.

Je vais trouver un moyen de le virer de son poste... siffla-elle entre ses dents.

La porte de la salle d'arme s'ouvrit avec fracas et un homme pénétra, déterminé, un sac à la main. C'était Kylian; Aaricia pouvait le reconnaître par le son que faisait ses pas entraînants. Elle et Belial se tournèrent en même temps vers le concerné, le regardant poser le sac sur la table.

Qu'est ce que tu nous ramène ? demanda Belial tout en attrapant le sac. En un rictus satanique, la situation fut clarifiée pour Aaricia.

Qu'as tu fait encore ? demanda-elle tout en arrachant le sac des mains du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une déferlante odeur de putréfaction s'échappa du sac; l'odeur était tellement insoutenable qu'elle dut porter la main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir le sang qu'elle avait bu auparavant. Ce qu'il y avait dans le sachet était une tête; mais pas n'importe laquelle : c'était celle du lycan qui était l'objet du convoi. Sa mission était de ramener ce lycan que la division devait amener au laboratoire car celui-ci savait des choses sur les deux espèces qui ne devaient absolument pas être révélées; c'était le sous-fifre de Darkan et Liam s'était convenu pour le lui faire ramener pour qu'aucun des secrets de la hiérarchie des deux espèces ne soient révélés. Aaricia referma le sac, les lèvres pincées, puis elle le lança à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle saisit le gros calibre et brièvement, elle le pointa contre le front de son frère.

Kylian... Kylian... siffla-elle; je me demande bien ce qui m'empêche de te loger une balle dans ta petite cervelle méprisable... Tu n'imagines même pas le tort que tu as causé en tuant cet homme…

Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa sœur, accentuant la pression du canon sur son front.

Cya... ajouta-il en prononçant bien les mots un par un; ce n'était pas un homme... pas de pitié pour ces sales rats d'égouts... Et puis, j'ai arrangé votre problème non ? Au moins, il la bouclera...c'est certain...

Pendant quelques secondes encore, ils se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux, puis Kylian se retourna vers la sortie.

Ne me remercie pas! lança-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres; c'était avec plaisir...

Lorsqu'il quitta enfin la pièce, Belial dut baisser lui-même le canon de l'arme d'Aaricia qui était toujours tendue vers le vide.

Laisse le Cya... la réconforta-il; il aura ce qu'il mérite un jour...

... Et j'espère que ce sera de ma main ! enchaîna-elle avant de quitter à son tour la salle d'armes.

Le jour commençait à poindre et tous, fermèrent et fixèrent les rideaux épais qui ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière pour ensuite s'endormir paisiblement jusqu'à la venue de la nuit.

PS : Voilà mon 1er chapitre; j'espère qu'il va vous plaire Heu.. si quelqu'un peut m'aider pour ces putain de tirets qui s'effacent et qui veulent pas se remettre ! Donc désolée pour les dialogues... Merci de laisser des reviews :)


	2. Conciliabules

**Chapitre 2 : Conciliabules**

Un poing vint s'écraser sur une petite table en bois, la fracassant en deux sous les yeux inquiets de ceux qui l'entouraient. L'auteur de cet emportement était Drakan, nouveau chef du clan des lycans. C'était un homme assez petit, brun, et il avait une importante musculature qui faisait de lui une armoire à glace. Il était réputé pour son caractère autoritaire et méchant; mais à part cela, il avait toute la bravoure et la loyauté qu'un lycan puisse avoir.

"Comment se fait-il que vous ayez failli dans votre parole! ragea-il, en écartant la table d'un revers de la main; je le voulais vivant !"

Belial, tentant de ne pas montrer sa frayeur face à cet individu, baissa quelque peu les yeux pour marmonner quelques mots incompréhensibles qui traduisaient les soit disant excuses de Liam pour ce malentendu.

"Je veux voir Liam tout de suite ! enchaîna Drakan, hors de lui; je ne peux supporter de parler à un sous fifre, surtout après ce qu'il est arrivé au mien par votre faute !"

Le jeune vampire soupira tout en sortant son téléphone cellulaire pour appeler son maître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand silence s'installa dans la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient; une démarche légère et sensuelle se fit entendre. Tous les yeux se rivèrent vers le petit couloir sombre d'où provenaient les pas. Comme prévu, Liam en déboucha, toujours imposant le silence prés de lui rien seulement par sa présence. Il promena son regard dans toute la salle, l'attardant sur Drakan, puis alla s'installer sur une chaise prés du chef des lycans.

"Mes sincères condoléances pour votre..., il hésita un moment, ne trouvant pas les mots; ... acolyte. C'est une totale méprise."

"Je veux savoir qui est celui qui a osé tuer cet homme... railla-il de sa voix caverneuse; j'ai entendu dire que vous avez un élément dangereux... Un certain Kylian ?"

"Exactement... répondit Liam, d'une voix parfaitement sereine; c'est lui qui a exécuté votre homme..."

Drakan serra les poings, perdant totalement son sang froid; c'était bien ce qui différenciait vraiment ces deux personnes. Liam était d'un sang glacial et impassible alors que Drakan bouillait de l'intérieur, extériorisant sa colère à tout moment.

"Je veux sa tête ! enchaîna-il alors; je ne peux pas permettre que notre pacte soit rompu par un libertin qui pense que tout est permis !"

"Je ne peux pas vous la donner en main propre mais je vous autorise à aller la chercher... ajouta alors Liam, serein."

Tous ouvrirent des yeux agrandis par la surprise; Drakan, sous la colère avait dis ça tout en sachant que jamais il ne pourrait toucher à un cheveux d'un vampire de la communauté excepté si c'était en cas de légitime défense.

"Un de vos hommes est mort par notre faute, enchaîna Liam; vous avez donc la permission de prendre la tête de celui qui a pris celle de votre sous fifre."

Drakan regarda les hommes qui l'entouraient puis avança une chaise face à Liam pour s'y asseoir.

"Vous rendez-vous compte que vous me permettez de tuer l'un des vôtres ? demanda-il; beaucoup prendront ça pour une trahison..."

Belial jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à son maître, se demandant vraiment s'il était sérieux, mais vite le doute s'évapora laissant place à une crainte; la communauté des vampires était dorénavant brisée et Drakan devait s'en réjouir intérieurement.

"Tout à fait, répondit le vampire, sortant une cigarette de sa poche pour ensuite chercher un briquet dans la poche de son veston; ce Kylian est un élément qui me pose problème. J'ai déjà pensé à l'éliminer moi-même mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps... Tous croiront à une vengeance personnelle de la part de quelques vampires. Il a la mauvaise manie de négocier avec des scélérats sous la botte de Kraven."

Belial s'approcha, hésitant puis proposa d'allumer la cigarette de Liam, ce qu'il ne refusa pas.

"Venant-on à lui... lança Drakan; Kraven... Nous avons cherché sa trace mais sans résultat; pas étonnant qu'il ait quitté notre cher pays. Mais j'ai bien peur que tous se rassemblent avec lui..."

Liam se leva, soufflant une bouffée de fumée par le nez puis se dirigea vers le couloir.

"On ne peut pas retenir nos gens... Ils ont choisi la voie qu'ils voulaient emprunter, à leur risque et péril, lança-il finalement avant de s'engager dans le couloir obscur qui menait à la rue ; si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant…"

A ce moment même, au cœur des Etats-Unis, aux abords d'un grand immeuble d'une grande compagnie pétrolière américaine, une opération se mettait en place. Ulrich, un humain de 28 ans, à la tête d'une équipe de choc des forces spéciales, menait sa troupe au combat. Pendu à 60 mètres du sol, soutenu par des sangles, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Il était exactement 23h du soir, et il adressa quelques signes aux différents membres de l'équipe qui se trouvaient dans le même état que lui. Tous comptèrent trois secondes avant d'exploser les différentes vitres pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Le jeune homme atterrit sur ses pieds et engagea la marche dans la salle sombre, une mitrailleuse aux aguets. Lorsque deux hommes armés pénétrèrent dans la pièce, il ouvrit le feu, ne gaspillant aucune balle. L'un fut touché et tomba à terre alors que l'autre se jeta sur lui, rejetant l'arme d'Ulrich un peu plus loin. Dans un geste rapide et mesuré, le jeune homme saisit le petit poignard accroché à sa ceinture et le planta dans la cuisse de son adversaire ce qui lui arracha un râle de douleur. Dans la continuité, il attrapa son attaquant par les épaules et lui décocha un coup de genou qui heurta son front de plein fouet, le laissant à terre, inerte. Son oreillette gronda, l'informant que quatre autres terroristes avaient été tués. L'équipe était essentiellement constituée de cinq éléments; ils faisaient partie des forces spéciales dans la division du terrorisme et dans cet immeuble, leur mission constituait à éliminer les potentiels dangereux tout en désarmant la bombe qu'ils avaient posé. C'était une équipe brillante; cela fut prouvé encore une fois grâce à l'achèvement de la mission sans encombre. Tous eurent vite fait de mettre un terme au danger; Ulrich et ses coéquipiers éliminèrent comme prévu les terroristes, sans avoir de blessé de leur côté puis ils menèrent à bien le désamorçage de la bombe qui avait été placée au sous-sol. Lorsque tous, sortirent au sommet de l'immeuble et qu'un hélicoptère vint les récupérer, ils ignoraient qu'à ce moment précis, leur vie changerait... Un homme en costard, malgré l'heure tardive et la situation actuelle, descendit de l'engin, retenant ses cheveux, ébouriffés par les bourrasques de vent. Il s'approcha rapidement de l'équipe et leur adressa un sourire qui se trouvait être encourageant. Il tenta d'hurler, malgré le vacarme environnant, qu'il avait pour eux une nouvelle mission qui consistait à totalement changer de division.

"On est rétrogradé ? demanda Ulrich en forçant sa voix."

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'homme en costard.

"Non, je dirais plutôt l'inverse, lança-il gaîment à l'équipe qui s'échangeait des regards étonnés."

Un peu plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans une salle ronde, de conférence, assis sur les chaises face à deux homme; l'un 'e9tait l'homme en costard, nommé Edward Smith, gérant des affaires sur la défense un peu partout dans le monde et l'autre, un général nommé Eric Van Deyck, commandait de loin les équipes de forces spéciales d'une certaine division dont il n'avait pas encore révélé le nom. Quelques dossiers étaient placés face à Smith alors que Van Deyck faisait rapidement tourner le stylo entre ses doigts, preuve d'une grande angoisse. Smith fit passer en revue les membres de l'équipe en les nommant et les présentant.

Tout à gauche se trouvait, Thomas Baker, un étasunien professionnel en assaut et en manipulation de tous types d'armes. Physiquement, il était assez grand, baraqué, avait la trentaine et sa particularité était une cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue, l'apparentant à un ancien prisonnier de guerre.

A ses côtés, la seule femme de l'équipe, Leyla Kubrick, une russe spécialiste dans l'infiltration et l'observation. C'était une grande femme d'environs 26 ans aux cheveux noirs parsemés de rouge, au physique agréable et au caractère déterminé.

Venait le tour d'Ulrich Welles, un français à l'autorité prononcée, surtout doué pour les arts-martiaux et le commandement. Il était de taille moyenne, bien bâti, avait des cheveux rasés au millimètre, des yeux sombres et la barbe mal rasée. Il avait un tatouage sur l'omoplate droite qui semblait être un signe tribal.

Puis Wao Tsung, un japonais de 23 ans, agile grâce à son ancienne profession de gymnaste. Il était spécialisé dans les courses poursuites et l'élite. Petit et fin, il faisait penser à un gamin de 18 ans.

Le dernier, Kurt Koensvarh, un allemand de 29 ans, était un professionnel de l'électronique et du désarmement des bombes. Il était grand et squelettique avec une paire de lunettes sur les yeux.

Après avoir résumé leur missions menées à bien, Smith entra dans le vif du sujet, en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Ulrich.

"J'ai des nouveaux postes pour vous. Vous quitterez la division terroriste, lança-il de sa voix grave; la nouvelle que je vous proposerez est difficile à croire mais il faut l'accepter. Cela ne sera pas facile; tous nos hommes ont failli alors je ne vous demande pas d'accepter mais d'y réfléchir et de me dire votre réponse demain."

Ulrich s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège ce qui arracha un grincement qui brisa le silence.

"Pouvez-vous être plus clair avec ce qui nous attend si nous acceptions ? demanda Ulrich en joignant ses mains et soutenant le regard de l'homme face à lui."

"Bien, enchaîna celui-ci en baissant les yeux; le général Van Deyck gère cette division et va vous expliquer le concept..."

Le général s'éclaircit la voix avant d'ouvrir l'un des dossiers posés sur la table.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, souffla-il; voilà des documents qui vous éclaireront plus sur notre situation."

Il fit glisser les feuilles qu'Ulrich rattrapa du plat de la main. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il jeta un oeil aux photographies. Leyla saisit la feuille d'explications et commença à la lire à haute voix tout en affichant un regard perplexe.

"Deux races nouvelles se trouvant être ancestrales ont été découvertes, commença-elle de sa voix claire; ce ne sont pas des contes comme souvent il en était question mais bien la vérité. Leur existence a troublé nos recherches et nos convictions scientifiques. Cette révélation vous soumet à lever la main droite et à jurer de ne rien dire sous peine de représailles de votre gouvernement."

Leyla leva les yeux de la feuille et jeta un oeil à ses coéquipiers. Ulrich était profondément plongé dans la contemplation des photographies et en fut sorti par la main de la jeune femme qui lui saisit le bras.

"Avant d'aller plus loin, enchaîna le général; êtes-vous prêts à respecter cette parole ?"

Tous durent lever la main pour jurer même si Ulrich le fit inconsciemment. Leyla se replongea ensuite dans sa lecture face aux yeux impatients de ses coéquipiers. Ulrich fit rapidement passer les photos à ses voisins qui regardèrent aussi étonnés que lui.

"Ces races sont connues sous le nom de "vampires" et "lycans". La première race résulte d'une mort de l'humain entrain'e9e par une morsure de l'un de ces êtres qui se nourrit de son sang. La seconde race est due à une transformation par la morsure de l'être mi-humain mi-lycan. Nous avons découvert que cette espèce n'avait plus besoin de la pleine lune pour se transformer; seule la journée, leur transformation est impossible. Ses deux races sont loin d'être primitives; elles possèdent un équipement calqué sur les nôtres et de nouvelles technologies ont été mises en place pour leur propre avancée. Nous avons récupéré deux armes caractéristiques des camps : l'une, est un gros calibre dont les balles sont faites de lumière infra-rouge..."

"Je vous laisse deviner laquelle des deux espèces emploie cette arme..." l'interrompit le général.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui, silencieux, puis Leyla continua, d'une voix troublée.

"L'autre est une arme de ce type sauf que les balles sont en argent liquide. Sur les photographies, vous pourrez voir les deux types d'espèce. Deux ou trois photos montrent l'autopsie que nous avons pu effectuer sur deux vampires que nous avons réussi à capturer alors qu'une autre montre un lycan que nous avions en cage. Celui-ci est mort récemment, décapité par un vampire qui a réussi à infiltrer notre convoi en Roumanie. Nous les avons localisé en Amérique et donc en Roumanie où ils nous posent le plus de problème. Nous ignorons s'il y en a d'autres dans le monde mais c'est très probable; de nombreux meurtres étranges ont été signalés mais tout ça est tenu par le secret gouvernemental. La crise est très mal vécue en Roumanie où les autorités nous demandent de l'aide. Vous serez donc envoyer sur le terrain pour tenter de découvrir leur QG et surtout de les ramener au laboratoire aux Etats-Unis... Les deux espèces signalent un danger potentiel; elles sont toutes deux paradoxales car certains groupes sont alliés alors que d'autres se haïssent. Il est certain qu'elles restent un sujet d'étude très intéressant, donc plus il y en aura dans nos cages, mieux ce sera."

Leyla écarta la feuille et fixa le bois de la table vernie alors qu'Ulrich lui glissait les photos sous les yeux. Ulrich leva son regard vers les deux hommes, ne sachant quoi dire.

"... Pouvons-nous avoir d'autres informations sur leur manière d'agir ?" demanda-il enfin.

"Oui, évidemment, enchaîna Smith; nous vous avons préparé des dossiers à chacun avec toutes les informations à savoir sur ces espèces. Je sais que c'est difficile à y croire mais vous vous y ferez vite..."

Tous, finirent par prendre congé des deux hommes pour retourner chez eux, réfléchissant à la situation. Le lendemain matin, tous se présentèrent et embarquèrent dans un jet privé, qui les conduit en Roumanie, au siège des forces spéciales de la division nommée "Opération Stoker".

Aaricia se releva et s'assit au bord du lit tout en étirant ses membres engourdis. Elle pouvait deviner que le soleil s'était couché; la journée commençait juste pour elle. Elle se leva et se servit un verre de sang qu'elle but avec avidité. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans le couloir, habillée en tenue de combat et elle se dirigeait hâtivement vers la salle d'armes où elle allait retrouver Belial comme d'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, Belial se tourna brusquement vers elle avec un sursaut; il semblait préoccupé de manière inquiétante.

"Je sors, lança-elle tout de même; je vais faire un tour du côté de la ville..."

Le jeune vampire tenta de balbutier des approbations incompréhensibles qu'Aaricia ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? "demanda-elle tout en saisissant deux armes dans les armoires et en insérant le chargeur.

"Rien... du tout", répondit-il rapidement en tentant de contrôler la tonalité que prenait le son de sa voix.

Elle s'arrêta net, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle contre sa peau.

"Je te connais trop bien Belial, lança-elle, froide; dis-moi ce qu'il y a..."

Aprés quelques refus et d'autres tentatives de la part d'Aaricia, il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude.

"Euh... murmura-il; c'est Kylian... Liam a autorisé Drakan de le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait..."

Les yeux de la jeune femme se révulsèrent puis elle fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant dissimuler sa colère. Elle haïssait peut-être son frère mais jamais elle ne permettrait cette trahison de la part de son clan.

Inquiète, elle hésita quelques instants pour aller voir Liam et lui tirer une balle dans le cœur mais finalement, elle saisit son équipement avec une rapidité déconcertante et se mit à courir, laissant Belial, balbutiant qu'elle allait s'attirer des problèmes comme lui. Déterminée, elle parcourut tous les couloirs jusqu'à la lourde porte d'entrée qu'elle écarta des deux mains. Elle emprunta la moto et fit rugir le moteur pour quitter la propriété et rouler rapidement vers la ville.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la moto effectua un dérapage dans la ruelle sombre qui menait à une boîte de nuit gothique entretenue par un propriétaire vampire rebelle et indépendant. Elle gara sa moto dans un coin puis se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée où quelques videurs la laissèrent passer sans encombre à son plus grand étonnement. En effet, cette bande n'appréciait guère Liam et la communauté d'où ils s'étaient retirés depuis quelques années; elle savait que Kylian était là pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un rebelle lui aussi, ici pour sa chasse personnelle ce qu'elle désapprouvait complètement. A peine fut-elle rentrée dans la pièce, lourde de fumée et remplie d'humains innocents et de vampires en quête de proie, qu'elle vit Kylian sur un sofa avec une jeune fille et elle repéra deux lycans dispersés. Déterminée, elle parcourut la pièce, poussant les uns et les autres pour se faire un passage et atteindre Kylian. Alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser langoureusement la jeune fille et faisait promener ses doigts le long de son cou appétissant,

Aaricia n'hésita pas à le saisir par le poignet et à le tirer vers elle, l'arrachant à sa proie.

"Cya ? Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ! lâcha-il; tu vois pas que je suis occupé... T'en veux un petit bout c'est ça ?"

"La ferme et suis-moi, ragea-elle; tu sais pas dans quelle merde tu t'es foutu !"

Sur le rythme de la musique, il se déhancha tout en lui disant de se relaxer puis il attrapa la fille toujours assise sur le sofa et la mit entre sa sœur et lui. Devant les yeux d'Aaricia, il plongea ses crocs dans la chair tendre de sa proie et but une bonne partie de son sang avant de la laisser s'écrouler sur le sofa. Aaricia jeta un oeil rapide aux deux lycans qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Kylian passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, balayant les traces de sang et adressa un grand sourire à l'égard de sa sœur. Aaricia, rapidement mais à contrecœur, se colla à son frère.

"Les lycans cherchent à te tuer! lui murmura-elle à l'oreille; il faut qu'on retourne au Manoir tout de suite."

Elle lui attrapa le bras et se mit à l'entraîner vers la sortie, tentant de se frayer un passage dans la foule en mouvement alors que les lycans se mirent en chasse. Aaricia et Kylian arrivèrent dehors et coururent vers la moto mais ils virent avec fureur qu'elle ne leur serait pas d'une grande utilité vu l'état des pneus qui avaient été crevés. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un juron alors que son frère tira de sous son long manteau une arme qu'il chargea aussitôt.

"Aux grands moyens ses remèdes... "lança-il.

"Ecoute, enchaîna-elle; on évite de créer une boucherie, pour ne pas nous attirer plus de problèmes que nous en avons ! On se barre, et je m'occuperais personnellement du cas de Liam..."

Kylian plongea son regard dans le sien, perplexe.

"C'est lui ? demanda-il; c'est lui qui a demandé qu'on m'élimine ?"

La réponse ne vint pas; autour d'eux, se trouvaient une quinzaine d'hommes armés; ils étaient encerclés par les lycans et s'ils ne trouvaient pas d'alternative, ils allaient être réduits en charpie. Aaricia fit un pas en avant proposant de s'arranger mais elle fut éjectée par Kylian qui la poussa sur le côté tout en vidant son chargeur autour de lui.

"Je connais un moyen", lui lança-il avant de l'entraîner par une porte qui menait aux locaux de la boîte.

Ils dévalèrent un vieil escalier en bois et s'enfoncèrent dans le seul couloir qui s'offrait à eux. En quelques instants, ils se trouvèrent dans un labyrinthe de galeries souterraines. Ils entendaient les lycans derrière eux; cette fois-ci ils n'étaient plus humains ce qui s'avérait dangereux pour eux. Leur souffle bruyant et bestial et leur lourdes pattes charnues retentissaient dans les sombres couloirs. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle où aucune issue n''e9tait visible ce qui accentua leur inquiétude. Un bassin d'eau sale prenait place au milieu entourait de vieux mur décrépis.

"On fait quoi maintenant ? "demanda-elle en se collant au mur derrière eux et en pointant ses deux armes vers le couloir sombre d'où déboucheraient les lycans d'une seconde à l'autre.

Dos à dos, ils tentaient de se couvrir sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de repousser la quinzaine de loups-garous enragé9s qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

"Maintenant, lança-il; on fait du mieux qu'on peut pour ne pas servir de chats à ces chiens !"

Un rugissement se fit entendre dans la profondeur du couloir, et les pas se répercutèrent de plus en plus sur les murs. Les deux vampires virent trois lycans bondir de l'obscurité, les griffes acérées et la gueule grande ouverte.

Les balles fendirent l'air; l'une atteint l'épaule du premier loup-garou qui s'écroula à terre mais qui se releva inlassable. Aaricia tira une rafale qui heurta un autre le laissant à terre, mort, dans son apparence humaine.

"C'est de la légitime défense..." souffla Kylian alors qu'il sentait les appréhensions de sa sœur.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme aperçut un lycan qui, accroché au mur, tentait de l'atteindre; se rendant compte que son chargeur était vide, elle dut improviser en saisissant les deux saïs qu'elle avait accroché à sa ceinture et qu'elle lança sur son adversaire. L'un rebondit sur le mur et alla droit dans l'eau sale, et l'autre alla se planter dans le torse de la bête qui tomba à terre. Kylian, l'arme à la main, bondit sur un lycan, s'accrochant à ses poils hirsutes, et lui tira une balle dans son crâne qui explosa aussitôt, répandant la cervelle de toute part. Alors que la jeune femme s'occupait d'un loup-garou, elle entendit un souffle saccadé derrière elle mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle sentit une onde de choc la balayait puis lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva submergée par l'eau visqueuse et froide. Elle sentit la lourde patte du lycan lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau. Un vampire ne pouvait pas mettre fin à son existence en étant noyé; il s'évanouirait seulement par la pression de l'eau dans ses poumons. Aaricia tenta de se débattre mais la force du lycan était incomparable. Soudain, elle entendit de nombreux coups de feu malgré l'insonorisation que créait l'eau autour d'elle. La pression sur sa tête se fut moindre et le lycan se fit balayé tout en s'écroulant dans l'eau mousseuse. Aaricia se releva, le saï qu'elle avait récupéré au fond du bassin à la main, puis parcourut le fond de la salle des yeux. A son plus grand étonnement, une dizaine de loups-garous, qui avaient repris leur apparence humaine, gisaient à terre alors que Kylian se tenait accroupi, essoufflé, couvert de sang. Se doutant que ces rafales meurtrières ne venaient pas de lui, elle se tourna lentement vers l'entrée du couloir et vit avec étonnement une quinzaine d'hommes qu'elle devinait être des vampires se tenant face à elle, les armes à la main.

"Qui êtes-vous ? "demanda-elle de sa voix forte et claire.

Kylian se releva difficilement et s'approcha du groupe.

"Roman... souffla Kylian en serrant la main d'un homme en costard et un cigare à la bouche; merci mon vieux !"

Aaricia ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Roman était le propriétaire de la boîte, le rebelle que Kylian affectionnait tant. Elle le haïssait pour avoir quitter la communauté et pour avoir instaurer des principes contraire au leur mais il venait de lui sauvait la vie. Elle se dirigea vers le bord et en une enjambée, elle se trouvait prés de Kylian, dégoulinante d'eau.

"Hummm... souffla Roman; qui est cette charmante personne Kylian ? Vu l'expression de son visage, elle doit faire partie de la Communauté non ?"

"C'est ma sœur", répondit alors le jeune homme en s'essuyant le visage et en tentant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Mademoiselle... commença le propriétaire d'un ton sarcastique; je doute que vous étiez dans mon établissement par amour pour nos principes... Il est donc préférable de ne plus vous risquer le coin. Une chance pour vous que vous soyez accompagner par votre frère... et une chance pour vous que nous avions été là."

Aaricia sentit la colère monter en elle; d'un geste rapide, le saï qu'elle tenait à la main alla se planter sur le sol, entre les deux pieds de Roman.

"Ta sœur est très impulsive Kylian... enchaîna-il; mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle nous attire des ennuis si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Il fit un petit signe de la main à ses acolytes qui se tournèrent pour repartir par où ils étaient arrivés. Roman s'approcha d'Aaricia qui restait de glace.

"Etes-vous sûre mademoiselle d'avoir bien choisi votre voie ?" demanda-il tout en caressant les boucles brunes de la jeune femme.

"C'est étrange, répondit-elle en rejetant la main du vampire; après Liam, vous êtes la seconde personne à me demander ça... On dirait que vous avez beaucoup de points communs."

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Roman qui fit éclater un petit rire sarcastique avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'en aller par le couloir sombre.

"Très comique en plus...", furent ces derniers mots avant qu'il ne soit enveloppé par l'obscurité.

Aaricia se tourna vers son frère, lui lançant un regard méprisant avant d'aller récupérer le second saï qui était resté planté dans le corps d'un lycan.

"Nous allons avoir tout le monde sur le dos maintenant… souffla-elle, angoissée ; les lycans vont vouloir t'éliminer à tout prix…"

"Qu'ils viennent…" susurra Kylian en faisant le tour des cadavres nus.

Sa sœur, s'avança vers lui et le saisit par le col de son manteau brutalement, de sorte qu'il se sente déséquilibré. Elle le plaqua contre le mur, lui faisant perdre son assurance.

"Arrêtes tes conneries bon sang ! ragea-elle ; cesse ce cynisme, et cette suffisance méprisable ! Tu nous as foutu dans le pétrin…"

"Je me suis foutu dans le pétrin ! l'interrompit-il en tentant de crier plus fort qu'elle ; arrête de te mêler de mes affaires Aaricia. Toi qui me hais tant ! Laisse moi faire mes conneries et en payer le prix seul ! Qu'attend tu même pour me tuer de ta propre main si tu l'espères tant ! Toi, cesse tes paroles inutiles et met les à exécution !"

Aaricia, lâcha son frère, les yeux embués de sang. Elle détestait ses sentiments et faisaient tout pour les réprimer mais là, c'était trop pour elle. Tous deux, se tenaient face à face, se regardant mutuellement, alors qu'un silence désarmant s'installait. Kylian, le regard redevenu de glace, s'approcha à pas lents de sa sœur.

"Tu as l'occasion de me tuer… lui susurra-il à l'oreille ; alors qu'attend-tu ?"

Devant son silence, il eut un petit rire sarcastique.

"Cela a toujours été ton point faible ma sœur… enchaîna-il d'une voix grave ; ton cœur est trop charitable envers moi, vil fils du diable qui se moque de ton amour caché…"

Aaricia sentit les lèvres de son frères frôler sa joue puis il prit congé d'elle, la laissant, immobile, les yeux rivés sur le mur de pierre où elle l'avait maintenu quelques secondes auparavant.

Pendant ce temps, dans un entrepôt désaffecté, tenaient position une quinzaine d'homme en tenue de camouflage, les armes à la main. Dans l'encadrement d'une grande porte en métal, apparut Ulrich, vêtu de sa tenue ordinaire ; un simple jean, un pull noir et un blouson tout aussi sombre. Il traversa la moitié de la salle où tous les membres de l'équipe se tenaient figés à ses côtés. Il arriva prés d'un homme qui l'attendait, les bras croisés, apparemment mal à l'aise.

"Ulrich Welles", se présenta-il tout en serrant la main du concerné.

"James Ourten, enchaîna d'une voix saccadée l'autre en entamant la marche vers l'autre bout de la salle ; nous avons repéré une transmission venant de vampires… De quelle communauté je n'en sais rien mais ils avaient l'intention de monter un coup pour prendre un bâtiment militaire dans le sud. Nous sommes venus en espérant les capturer avant qu'ils se soient évaporés…"

Ulrich remarqua les fines gouttelettes qui humidifiaient son front et se sentit perplexe face à la blancheur de son teint.

"Quand nous sommes arrivés… lança-il en menant Ulrich dans un coin ; nous nous doutions pas le moindre du monde qu'on allait trouver ça !"

Ulrich suivit le regard de Ourten et comprit pourquoi il affichait une mine aussi défaite. Celui-ci tourna la tête, tentant de se contrôler pour ne pas vomir alors qu'Ulrich, sourcils froncés, s'approchait puis s'accroupit face à un corps. Ce n'était même plus un corps mais un amas de chair considérable qui baignait dans son jus vital. La tête avait roulé dans un coin et un œil manquait dans l'orbite gauche. Ulrich se couvrit la bouche avec sa manche et tenta de repérer autre chose ; il aperçut un deuxième cadavre tout prés, qui avait subi autant de déformation.

"Vous avez une idée de qu'est ce qui a fait ça ?" demanda Ulrich en se relevant et en se tournant vers le concerné.

"Je n'en sais rien… essaya de répondre le jeune homme d'une voix étouffée ; des lycans… Peut-être des vampires voulant faire croire à un meurtre de la part d'eux. Il faudrait que nous autopsions ces corps et relevions les moindres indices. L'équipe d'intervention est en route…"

"Avez-vous pensez à l'éventualité que ça puisse être des humains ? demanda Ulrich, seulement pour piquer le jeune soldat qui pensait seulement qu'un tel acte soit digne d'une des deux races."

"Non, pour faire un telle boucherie…" répondit Ourten, sans réfléchir aux paroles qu'il débitait.

Ulrich lui jeta un regard interrogateur puis croisa ses bras contre son buste.

"Lorsque vous ignoriez l'existence de ces races, ce sont les psychopathes humains que vous deviez condamner… Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dorénavant vous éloignez cette possibilité qui me paraît plutôt envisageable… Vous feriez un très mauvais enquêteur Ourten…"

Le jeune homme resta sans voix face à son supérieur, puis sembla déglutir difficilement. Ulrich le vit serrer les poings et il ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur.

"Je vais aller un tour pour voir si je trouve pas quelque chose… lança-il alors ; j'aimerais m'habituer au terrain…"

"On a déjà fait le tour ! enchaîna Ourten d'un ton peu courtois alors que son supérieur s'éloignait, déterminé ; il n'y a rien !"

"Si votre observation est comme votre esprit d'analyse, je préfère aller vérifier !" lâcha finalement Ulrich avant de sortir de l'entrepôt.

Il portait son arme de service, un petit calibre assez silencieux, mais assez redoutable malgré sa taille ; s'il devait rencontrer l'une de ces bestioles, il saurait au moins quelle alternative il avait. Une lampe torche à la main, il prit la petite ruelle de droite et la parcourut, excité à l'idée qu'un lycan pouvait être dans le coin. Il souhaitait plus que tout en voir un de prés, lui qui ignorait leur existence avant sa mutation. Après avoir débouché dans un cul de sac, il se prépara à faire demi-tour mais un bruit l'arrêta net ; c'était une sorte de bruissement qui sortait d'un amas de détritus puants. En se rapprochant prudemment, le petit calibre à la main et dirigeant le faisceau de lumière vers l'endroit, il put entendre un respiration, entrecoupée et rapide, comme celle d'un animal qui était à l'agonie. Il s'approcha peu à peu, hésitant, les sens aux aguets mais le souffle coupé. Il tendit alors sa main pour attraper un vieux tissu noirâtre qui couvraient les ordures et le dégagea de son champ de vision, l'arme tendue, inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Ses yeux s'arrondirent peu à peu lorsqu'il vit ce qui émettait cette respiration difficile. Une grosse masse poilue était allongée sur un amas de détritus. C'était plus grand qu'un homme et avait la physionomie d'un chien. L'abdomen de la créature se soulevait rapidement, traduisant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses poils hirsutes étaient collés entre eux par le liquide visqueux qu'il devinait être du sang et sa chair à vif attirait toute sorte de mouches et d'insectes bruyants. Un grognement fut soudain émis par le loup-garou ce qui fit reculer inconsciemment Ulrich. Il éclaira un peu plus le corps souffrant pour l'examiner, se méfiant tout de même de son comportement ; une seule morsure et il serait voué à se transformer en une de ces créatures étranges. Restait tout de même, croissant dans son esprit, un bon nombre de questions sur la présence de ce loup-garou ; pourquoi était-il là, blessé, alors que gisaient des vampires déchiquetés dans l'entrepôt ? Sans doute avait-il fait partie des meurtriers et avait été blessé par d'autres vampires qui prirent ensuite fuite avant l'arrivée des autorités…

Soudain, alors qu'il portait le téléphone cellulaire à son oreille pour prévenir Ourten, il fut déstabilisé par un violent coup qu'il reçut sur la nuque. Il s'écroula à terre, impuissant, son champ de vision d'assombrissant peu à peu, le laissant perdu dans les ténèbres…


	3. Trahisons

Chapitre 3 : Trahisons

Aaricia, assise sur la banquette arrière, accoudée contre la vitre, était plongée dans une contemplation silencieuse du paysage alors que Kylian faisait de même à l'autre bout. Belial, au volant, jetait quelques coups d'œil furtifs dans le rétroviseur, tentant de capter l'attention de l'un d'eux mais en vain.

J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de ramener la moto, commença-il en s'éclaircissant la voix ; tu devrais l'avoir pour demain, telle qu'elle était quand tu l'as conduite la première fois…

Merci… prononça Aaricia dans un murmure.

Après quelques minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence.

Euh… Kylian, grimaça-il ; dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de tenter quelque chose contre Liam j'espère ?

Ne t'en fais pas… déclara Kylian ; il veut me chercher, il va me trouver mais plus subtilement…

Belial tenta de se concentrer sur la route malgré l'expression de son visage ; Aaricia admirait toujours cette part d'humanité qu'il avait gardé de son ancienne vie, ce que tous les vampires avaient troqué contre une glaciale sensibilité.

Ils arrivèrent enfin face au portail du Manoir qui s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Les trois vampires pénétrèrent en même temps dans le grand bâtiment et ils prirent des directions différentes ; Kylian pénétra dans sa chambre alors qu'Aaricia se dirigeait vers le bureau de Liam, suivi de prés par Belial.

Aaricia ! lui lança-il ; j'aurais du plus me méfier de toi que de ton frère ! Ne va pas causer de catastrophe je t'en conjure ! Tu vas nous mettre au cachot tous les deux…

Belial… souffla-elle, impatiente ; personne n'ira au cachot. J'ai juste besoin de m'expliquer avec lui une bonne fois pour toute !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient tous deux face à l'appartement de Liam, ils s'arrêtèrent, voyant les deux pans de la porte, ouverts, et quelques vampires de la communauté se tenant face au bureau où siégeait sans aucun doute Liam. Sans aucune gêne, elle pénétra dans la pièce et regarda les vampires tour à tour avant de plonger un regard haineux dans celui de l'homme qu'elle méprisait. Un gros silence s'installa alors que Belial fit une entrée assez agitée, ne sachant pas où se mettre.

Humm… commença Liam tout en ne lâchant pas la jeune femme du regard ; laissez-nous, amenez le mortel dans l'une des chambres, nous l'interrogerons plus tard…

Aaricia, fronça les sourcils et regarda au sol, où gisait un homme.

Pourquoi un mortel est-il ici ? demanda-elle.

Liam, enfoncé dans son siège, les mains croisés, la visage fin et gracieux, continuait inlassablement de la regarder avec ses grands yeux noirs et envoûtants. Les trois vampires se jetèrent des regards hésitants, mais brisèrent le mystère.

Il fait partie des forces spéciales… souffla l'un.

On l'a trouvé alors qu'il voulait coincer un lycan blessé, enchaîna un autre.

En quoi consistait la mission ? demanda-elle alors, frigide.

Les vampires lancèrent un regard hésitant vers Liam, qui fixait toujours, de son regard profond, la jeune femme en dépit de l'attente que montraient ses hommes. Puis à face à cette absence de réciprocité, l'un prit enfin la parole.

On était chargé, en parallèle avec les lycans, de prendre d'assaut le boomker où des vampires rebelles menaient une opération dangereuse… C'est à dire, ils voulaient prendre une base militaire des mortels ce qui représentait un danger potentiel pour nous, vu la situation actuelle.

Un sourire arqua les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle ne put retenir un petit rire sarcastique.

Vous êtes de parfaits soldats messieurs, lança-elle alors, un inlassable sourire sournois aux lèvres ; j'imagine que Liam doit être des plus contents ! Mais dites-moi, que comptez-vous faire de lui ? A quoi cela sert-il de faire un prisonnier mortel ? Est-ce que Liam aurait-il prévu de monter encore un coup foireux dans le dos de la communauté ?

Elle se tourna vers le concerné et appuya son regard alors que les trois vampires affichaient une mine défaite, ne comprenant pas la situation. Belial, haussa un sourcil, sentant que cela allait vite dégénérer s'il ne faisait rien.

Laissez-nous maintenant… souffla Liam, un sourire narquois peint sur ses lèvres ; surtout, ne traitez pas mal notre « invité »…

Les trois vampires soulevèrent le jeune homme, qu'Aaricia eut bien le temps de voir ; il avait la physionomie d'un soldat et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle lui trouvait un certain charme. Ils le saisirent le plus aisément possible et l'amenèrent à l'étage supérieur. Liam jeta un regard lourd de sens à Belial, qui dut quitter la pièce en ne manquant pas de s'attarder sur Aaricia à laquelle il insuffla de ne pas faire de bêtise.

Kylian, après s'être rassasié et s'être fait les nerfs sur la tapisserie de la chambre, sortit, son éternelle démarche prononcée, puis voulut descendre lorsqu'il croisa trois vampires en compagnie d'un humain. Fronçant les sourcils et s'arrêtant sur sa lancée, il fit quelques pas en arrière pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Il leur demanda de rapidement leur expliquer la situation ce qu'ils firent malgré leur méfiance. Kylian afficha un grand sourire.

Je vais m'occuper de lui… souffla-il ; ne vous en faites pas, je le laisserai en bon état…

Il suivit les trois vampires jusqu'à la chambre où ils le posèrent sur le grand lit puis ils prirent congé, laissant Kylian le sanguinaire, face à ce qu'il nommait « une proie »…

Aaricia se tenait toujours debout, droite et figée sur place, alors que son regard se confrontait à celui de son supérieur.

Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda-elle, rancunière.

Liam, le visage à présent très frigide, se leva de son siège et fit le tour du bureau pour aller s'appuyer contre le rebord du meuble, face à la jeune femme qui restait immobile.

Pour sauvegarder de bonnes relations avec Drakan… répliqua-il ; n'est ce pas ce que vous vouliez ?

Vous saviez très bien que vous auriez pu éviter ça, mais vous avez tout fait pour précipiter mon frère dans le gouffre…

Ah, parce que c'est votre « frère » maintenant ? fit-il mine de demander en prenant un air perplexe ; c'est plutôt surprenant pour une personne qui m'a toujours soutenu le contraire. Je pensais que vous vouliez le voir disparu plus qu'autre chose…

Pas comme ça ! l'interrompit-elle, sentant la colère poindre en elle ; que savez-vous des sentiments que l'on éprouve pour un frère ? Vous qui n'êtes qu'un homme aussi froid qu'un mort… Tout ce qu'il vous reste, c'est cette aura de mystère qui vous entoure ; mais vous n'êtes rien ! Sachez-le !

Sans s'en rendre compte, en vociférant ces paroles, Aaricia s'était dangereusement approchée de Liam qui se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son regard inflexible était plongé dans le sien, et sans un mot, il la dévisageait maintenant, semblant n'avoir rien écouté à ses critiques. Puis, mettant ses mains dans ses poches et plantant encore son regard profond au fond d'elle, il commença à marcher vers elle, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut arrêtée par le mur. Elle retint sa respiration, sentant celle de l'homme contre sa peau.

Que croyez-vous que vous êtes ? demandant-il de sa voix sereine tout en saisissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux ; tout ça, ce n'est rien qu'une enveloppe corporelle sans vie ma chère… Vous êtes morte.

Vous ne m'apprenez rien… réussit-elle à murmurer entre deux reprises de souffle.

Leur regard fut de plus en plus intense et leur Liam approcha son visage d'elle se sorte qu'il soit joue contre jour.

Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, siffla-il ; et en gardant vos sentiments passionnels, vous dressez un barrage entre vous et la vérité absolue…

Les paupières closes, la tête appuyée contre le mur, Aaricia se sentait défaillir contre son gré. Liam porta mes mains à sa chemise et défit lentement les boutons, laissant entrevoir un torse musclé mais couvert de cicatrices profondes.

J'ai du abandonner mes passions… susurra-il ensuite ; je fus obligé de renier mes sentiments, de devenir une chose frigide et insensible. Je ne l'ai pas choisi…

Aaricia leva les yeux et le détailla de la tête aux pieds puis son regard s'attarda sur le corps meurtri. Liam suivait ses mouvements des yeux puis leur regard se rencontrèrent.

Comment… ? balbutia-elle soudain, inquiète pour cet homme qu'elle haïssait temps.

Un petit sourire crispé s'afficha sur le visage gracieux du jeune homme puis il plaça ses deux mains contre le mur de chaque côté d'elle, lui enlevant toute possibilité de se dégager.

Un apprentissage trop strict… souffla-il en réponse ; l'obsession de la condition parfaite d'un vampire pour l'accès au savoir absolu.

Il recula d'un pas et reboutonna sa chemise, une expression mélancolique peinte sur son visage blême. Il sortit une cigarette du paquet posé sur le bureau puis se tourna vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel nacré. Aaricia se redressa et voulut lui demander d'autres explications mais elle se résigna, se doutant que ça allait réveiller en lui d'étranges sentiments.

Vous devriez quitter la Communauté… avec votre frère, déclara-il, l'air grave ; Drakan ne voudra jamais accepter un compromis pour laisser en vie l'assassin de son sous-fifre et de ses acolytes. C'est à vous de décider si vous souhaitez le suivre ou non.

Aaricia baissa les yeux, cherchant la meilleure alternative ; elle était loyale et devait défendre la Communauté mais elle ne souhaitait pas laisser son frère en proie à ses démons intérieurs et surtout se faire tuer par les lycans. Lorsque Liam leva les yeux vers elle, elle sut de suite ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, chassant ses doutes les plus profonds…

Kylian, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, tenait une petite dague qu'il faisait habilement tournoyer entre ses doigts. Le mortel était accroché à un pilier, les mains liées en hauteur, torse nu et la tête ballante. Le jeune vampire s'approcha de l'inconscient et fit lentement glisser la lame sur ses pectoraux. Il saisit ensuite un verre de sang et jeta le contenu sur le visage de l'homme qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Enfin tu t'éveilles ! lui lança-il, méchant.

Le mortel eut une expression de dégoût en sentant le liquide suinter puis il parcourut les yeux de la salle.

Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda alors Kylian.

Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre si tu souhaites me bouffer ! répliqua le concerné ; je savais pas que vous faisiez de la politesse avec vos victimes…

Kylian est mon nom… enchaîna le vampire.

Ulrich est le mien…

Après quelques secondes de silence, Ulrich, reprenant ses esprits, ne put s'empêcher de sortir les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Alors, commença-il ; tu es quoi au juste ? Un loup-garou poilu, un vampire sanguinaire ou un humain mafieux ?

Kylian sourit, laissant découvrir ses deux crocs blancs et saillants. Ulrich attarda son regard sur l'étonnant personnage et un petit rire nerveux le secoua.

Vous êtes fixé maintenant… Vous faites partie de la section des forces spéciales ? demanda alors Kylian ; vous êtes bien tombé, j'ai plein de choses à vous demander.

Ulrich tenta vainement de se défaire de ses liens ; en le voyant approcher, la dague à la main, il sentit un long filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Il n'allait pas être au bout de ses peines…

Belial ouvrit brusquement la porte des appartements de Liam. Aaricia se tourna vers lui, surprise par cette entrée.

Des rebelles… lança-il, essoufflé et le regard perdu ; ils nous encerclent. On soupçonne que ce soit un coup de Kraven !

Liam se pencha à la fenêtre et aperçut des hommes qui se faufilaient dans le bois qui les cernaient.

Ils sont très nombreux… ajouta-il en envoyant deux armes aux vampires.

Il faut évacuer… souffla Liam ; il va tenter de nous faire prisonniers pour nous monter dans ses rangs.

Une balle fusa et explosa la vitre, les interrompant. La jeune femme sortit en hâte, cherchant des yeux son frère parmi les vampires qui s'affolaient dans les couloirs. Elle attrapa au passage l'un des trois vampires qui s'étaient entretenu avec Liam à propos du mortel et lui demanda, rageuse, s'il l'avait vu. Celui-ci lui indiqua rapidement du doigt où il devait être et la quitta en courant vers les sous-sols. Tous, tentaient de prendre la direction des égouts où ils pourraient se réfugier chez les lycans mais Aaricia et même Liam savaient très bien que Kraven avaient bloqué les issues vu sa connaissance des lieux.

Ulrich, le front en sueur avait essuyé quelques minutes de torture que Kylian se faisait un plaisir de réaliser sur lui. Il lui avait demandé quelques informations sur les intentions des mortels envers eux et avaient révélé quelques information sur la race vampire pour embarrasser le plus possible Liam. En effet, si les mortels apprenaient quelques détails croustillants sur le QG et les habitudes des suceurs de sang, Liam aurait à avoir à regretter ses actes envers lui.

Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches ! cracha Ulrich, un long filet de sang s'écoulant le long de son torse.

Une explosion provenant du rez-de-chaussée les interrompit et Kylian se dirigea vers la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant reculer par surprise. Aaricia apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, étonnée de voir son frère avec le mortel.

Qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang ? s'exclama-elle ; les vampires de Kraven nous assaillent ! Ils ont réussi à franchir la porte d'entrée et ils doivent bloquer toutes les issues.

Ulrich leva des yeux perplexes vers la jeune femme et son regard revint ensuite sur Kylian qui affichait un sourire diabolique.

Non Kylian, lança-elle, l'air méfiant ; il faut filer… Tu vas pas me trahir en allant avec cette crapule !

Ben voyons, souffla-il ; je vais me gêner…

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Aaricia avec un profond dégoût dans ses yeux glacials, puis se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée où de nombreux vampires sous le commandement de Kraven avaient mis à terre certains de la Communauté. Elle voulut le suivre pour tenter de trouver une issue, mais elle se tourna vers Ulrich qui tirait sur ses liens. Elle soupira avant de se planter devant lui et de l'aider à se dégager. Les yeux noisettes du jeune homme la regardait faire, reflétant une curiosité mêlée à de l'inquiétude. Lorsque ses liens furent défaits, Aaricia se retourna et jeta un œil par la fenêtre ; il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de vampires dehors et sans doute une autre cinquantaine derrière le bâtiment et à l'intérieur même.

Merci, murmura Ulrich en se massant ses poignets douloureux.

La jeune femme ne lui jeta pas un regard et ne lui adressa pas un mot ; elle saisit rapidement l'une des armes qu'elle tenait à la ceinture et l'envoya au jeune homme.

J'espère que vous savez vous en servir… répliqua-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle saisit la seconde et sortit de la pièce, laissant là Ulrich, encore choqué par les évènements. Elle bondit au rez-de-chaussée et vit avec surprise qu'une vingtaine de vampires avaient pris d'assaut le bâtiment. Les grandes vitres explosèrent, laissant entrer avec légèreté une vague d'acolytes, armés. Elle tira une déferlante de balles sur la première rangée qui se présentait à elle et tentait de repousser en corps à corps la seconde. Ils avaient été entraînés comme elle et étaient dignes des guerriers ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche facile à la jeune femme. Elle saisit le bras de l'un, l'envoyant contre le mur pour lui tirer une balle dans la cage thoracique, puis assena une série de coups de pieds vifs dans l'abdomen de deux autres, les expulsant contre les meubles.

Ulrich descendit les marches en position d'assaut, l'arme à la main, et jeta quelques coups d'œil furtifs pour analyser la situation. Saisissant un la veste d'un cadavre, il suivait des yeux le violent combat qui s'animait en bas. Les vampires de la Communauté se faisaient trop peu ; il en tombait trop et de nouvelle vague de vampires rebelles déferlaient. Il traversa les couloirs, enchaînant sauts et roulades pour ne pas se faire toucher puis pénétra dans une salle qu'il reconnut aussitôt ; la salle d'armes. Les ennemis ne l'avaient pas encore prise d'assaut alors il profita de ce répit pour s'armer correctement ; il enfila un gilet par balle, et saisit une grosse mitraillette chargée de balles à infra-rouges. Il glissa ensuite deux autres petits calibres à sa ceinture puis revint à la porte. Les combats s'étaient calmés ; les vampires de la Communauté étaient tombés soient morts au combat ou s'étaient rendus.

Aaricia, menait toujours le combat dans le hall, tentant de repousser les huit hommes qui l'assaillaient. Ses munitions manquèrent et elle devait compter sur son aptitude au combat pour se tirer de là. Elle enchaîna un coup de pied droit dans le tibia avec un coup de genou qui fracassa la tête de l'un, puis dans un saut en arrière, elle réussit à en prosterner un en lui déboîtant la mâchoire. Elle sentit un coup brutal entre les reins la projeter loin devant puis elle s'écrasa à terre dans un bruit sourd. Apercevant une arme sur le sol face à elle qui semblait chargée, elle la saisit et se tourna rapidement sur le dos la pointant vers son adversaire mais le canon pointé sur son front, la coupa dans son élan. Tous étaient immobiles, et l'un des vampires avait résolument envie de lui exploser le crâne si elle ne se résignait pas ; mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle lâcha sa propre arme. Dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, apparut un vampire, plus connu sous le nom de Kraven ; ses applaudissements se répercutaient sur les murs du Manoir et son visage affichait une inlassable expression de mépris.

Quelle combativité ! lança-il ; humm… Je vois que Liam ne perd pas la main…

Aaricia le regarda, ne cessant pas de pointer l'arme sur son adversaire qui la menaçait toujours.

Allons, allons, enchaîna Kraven ; vous voyez bien que c'est inutile de faire durer le combat. Ça ne mènerait qu'à votre regrettable mort.

La jeune femme promena son regard autour d'elle mais refusa de baisser son arme.

Tuez moi si vous le souhaitez… lança-elle, méprisante ; mais jamais je me rabaisserez devant vous…

Bien, répondit le vampire en un haussement d'épaules ; tuez-la…

Au moment où l'acolyte de Kraven allait appuyer sur la gâchette, une puissante rafale l'éjecta lui et les huit autres. Alors que d'autres rebelles arrivaient derrière Kraven pour riposter, Aaricia se jeta et roula jusqu'au couloir d'où était venu l'aide. Elle fut surprise de voir le mortel face à elle, équipé d'une mitraillette et de protection qu'il avait du récupérer dans leur réserve. Elle se releva et accepta rapidement l'arme qu'il lui tendait avant de se mettre à courir tous deux vers le prochain couloir à l'abri. A peine eurent-ils tourné, qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à cinq vampires lourdement armés. Alors que le canon de leur armes étaient pointés vers eux et s'apprêtaient à cracher des rafales de projectiles, Aaricia bondit sur le côté, s'appuya contre le mur pour effectuer un long saut qui la mena sur ses adversaires. Ulrich eut le temps de lever la mitraillette alors que la jeune femme, au milieu des ennemis, enchaînait coups sur coups ; son talon alla s'écraser contre la gorge de l'un, lui broyant la pomme d'Adam alors qu'elle attrapait le canon du fusil d'un autre pour lui fracasser contre la face. Ensuite, ne perdant pas de temps et sous les yeux étonnés d'Ulrich, elle saisit le troisième par la gorge pour le jeter à terre avec haine puis pointa son arme vers lui avant de lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux. Les deux derniers tentaient de tirer mais les balles qui fusèrent pour leur exploser le crâne mirent fin à leur actions. Dorénavant, tous se trouvaient être des tas de poussière autour de la jeune femme. Soudain, Ulrich lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite ; de plus en plus de rebelles arrivaient en masse derrière eux et s'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution, ils allaient se faire coincer.

Suivez-moi ! lança-elle au jeune homme alors qu'elle se détachait de lui.

Elle dévala une série d'escaliers, sans embûche, pour ensuite déboucher dans une immense sale à l'apparence moderne. C'était le garage, là où Liam entreposait un bon nombre de belles voitures de sport. Le souci était qu'un autre escalier se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et en débouchaient maintenant Kraven suivi de vampires et ceux-ci se trouvaient entre eux et les voitures qui étaient rangées au fond de la salle. Aaricia stoppa sa course, accompagnée par Ulrich puis ils se retrouvèrent vite entourés par des vampires non armés. Ils n'étaient pas ordinaires ; c'étaient tous des hommes en costard, à l'expression sereine et glaciale.

Vous tombez bien ! lança Kraven d'une voix enjouée ; je vous présente la nouvelle catégorie de guerriers qu'il fallait justement que je mette à l'épreuve…

Aaricia, ne comptant plus sur ses armes déchargées, tourna la tête vers le mortel qui la regardait, inquiet ; ses munitions étaient aussi épuisées que les siennes.

Ils ont une particularité… enchaîna Kraven ; ils sont rapides, agiles, et restent des professionnels en arts-martiaux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous mesurer à l'un d'eux, vous me ferez un grand honneur…

L'un des hommes en costard fit un pas en avant, se démarquant du rang, puis se posta face à Aaricia et Ulrich. Le jeune homme lâcha la mitraillette inutile à terre et s'avança aux côtés de la jeune femme qui le regardait, perplexe.

Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama alors Kraven, un grand sourire aux lèvres dévoilant ses canines ; les humains sont apparemment de plus en plus appréciés dans la Communauté… Te saurais-tu éprise de ce pitoyable insecte, tout comme Selene ?

Aaricia ne répondit pas ; elle serrait les poings, enfonçant les ongles dans sa peau fragile. Quant à Ulrich, il avait plongé son regard complètement inexpressif dans celui du vampire qui lui faisait face.

Si il est aussi inutile en plus, où allons nous ! ricana Kraven en croisant les bras sur son torse.

N'empêche que « ce pitoyable insecte » t'a quand même botté le cul Kraven ! ragea-elle.

Alors que l'adversaire d'Ulrich avançait sa main pour le repousser, le jeune homme, rapide et à la plus grande surprise des autres, saisit le bras de l'homme, donna un puissant coup de genoux dans son abdomen puis lui tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'articulation craquer. Ensuite il appuya son pied contre l'arrière train de celui-ci et le rejeta sur ses collègues. Aaricia, les sourcils levés, s'étonnaient sur les capacités physiques de cet humain. Il enleva le gilet par balle qui le gênait puis ramena ses poings, scrutant les mouvements des vampires. Soudain, tout s'accéléra ; l'un bondit sur lui et tenta de lui assener un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, mais Ulrich se baissa à temps, saisissant l'opportunité de déstabiliser son ennemi. Il se redressa, lui saisit les bras, les croisa pour après l'éjecter avec un coup de coude dans la face. Voyant arrivé un adversaire effectuant de nombreuses pirouettes, Aaricia se joint à Ulrich pour l'aider à repousser la vague d'ennemis. Ils étaient très forts ; leur force de vampire eurent vite fait de créer des dommages sur le physique du jeune mortel, mais celui-ci ne cessait pas de se battre, enchaînant sauts et coups de pieds magistraux. Malgré leur efforts, ils se retrouvèrent vite à terre, ne pouvant plus faire un geste sans être roué de coups par les nouveaux guerriers. L'esprit embrumé, la jeune femme, allongée à terre, tentait de reprendre ses esprits alors que les attaquants reculèrent de quelques pas, reformant le rang. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'Ulrich aussi avait l'air mal en poing ; un long filet de sang s'écoulait de son nez et il tentait de se remettre sur pied. Le silence régnait à nouveau dans l'immense sale à l'aspect glacial. Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent et la jeune femme les reconnut sans même ouvrir les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la personne se tenait à côté d'elle et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières tentant de rabrouer ses douleurs, elle aperçut avec dégoût Kylian, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ouch… lui lança-il, grimaçant ; ça doit faire mal ma pauvre Cya… Tout aurait été plus simple si tu ne faisais pas ta rebelle !

Elle se mit à genoux puis cracha du sang tout en dégageant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage.

Ta gueule… vociféra-elle ; je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Tu viens de signer ton entrée en enfer espèce de crétin !

Sans hésiter, le jeune vampire l'empoigna par les cheveux et la releva pour la coller contre un pilier. Lui écrasant la joue contre la pierre froide il se calla derrière elle tout en sortant un canif de sa poche.

Ne joue pas avec le diable chérie, lui siffla-il à l'oreille ; où tu risquerais de le regretter !

Il approcha la lame de son cou puis empoigna sa longue chevelure, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

Cela faisait des années que je rêvais de faire ça ! enchaîna-il, agressif.

Puis, dans un coup sec, il passa la lame dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, lui coupant à la hauteur des épaules. De longues mèches tombèrent au sol et Aaricia, voulut se dégager mais ses forces la quittaient et elle avait un besoin absolu de sang. D'un geste vigoureux il la retourna vers lui puis la plaqua contre le pilier, faisant glisser la lame contre sa joue. Alors qu'il appuyait de plus en plus fort, l'entaillant, un rugissement de moteur, les fit sursauter. La porte du garage explosa pour laisser rentrer une belle voiture noire comme les collectionnait Liam. Elle dérapa à quelques mètres et la fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir Belial, une mitraillette à la main. Une pluie de balles s'abattirent sur les vampires qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça ; tous se précipitèrent hors de la salle, tentant d'éviter les projectiles. Kylian se dégagea et plongea derrière une voiture de sport.

Aaricia ! cria Belial alors qu'elle s'écroulait à terre.

Ulrich réussit à se lever, malgré les douleurs lancinantes qui l'assaillaient, puis la rejoint pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'amener dans la voiture. Il la déposa sur le siège arrière puis s'assit prés d'elle. Dés lors, le moteur rugit et la voiture quitta le garage, laissant les vampires essuyaient leur défaite.


End file.
